Road to Sarada
by SakuraluvSasuke0718
Summary: During genjutsu training at the Academy, Sarada and her classmates find themselves in a parallel universe where everything is not what it is supposed to be. Boruto: Naruto Next Generations/Road to Ninja crossover. "PAPA IS THE SEVENTH HOKAGE?" Mostly Sarada-centric. Bits of SasuSaku, MenmaHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, etc. !no next gen pairs! This story is more on adventure genre.
1. Prologue

Road to Sarada

 **AN:** I'M ALIVE! Sorry for disappearing for so long it was just that I lost my inspiration to write. So about this fic, it may contain some spoilers for Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime, if some of you hasn't watched it already. Please don't kill me! This suddenly came into my mind. I've spent my days reading a ton of fics and I noticed that we do not have much fanfics about Road to Ninja. So my brain suddenly came up with the idea of combining the Next Generation with the Road to Ninja Universe. I'll see to it that I'll be able to write this until the end.

About my other fics, there is a chance that I might not continue it at all. I've lost ideas for them. I'm sorry!

Please enjoy this one ;)

* * *

 **Prologue:**

"I'm going out now, Mama!"

"Ok, Sarada. Have fun!" Sakura peered at her daughter from the kitchen. "Anything interesting at school today?" she added.

"Just genjutsu training today." Sarada said before leaving their home.

 _'Genjutsu training, huh?'_ Sakura thought. _'I hope they don't plan to use the prototype we made based on the Infinite Tsukuyomi.'_

* * *

"Hey, Sarada! Over here!" Chouchou waved. Standing with her were Sumire, Wasabi and Namida.

Sarada smiled and went to join the girls. On the way, she spotted the boys excited about the exercise. Shaking her head, she already knew what the boys are up to – Especially Boruto. Ever since the beginning of their Academy year, Boruto's been stirring up trouble wherever he went. Starting from the welcoming ceremony of new students until recently, they've been trying to catch this 'Ghost' that is causing people to go crazy and destroy stuff. They should've let the adults handle the situation instead.

The chatter in the room stopped when Shino entered. "Okay students, are you ready for the genjutsu training?"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Where am I?!" Sarada bolted upright the bed, looking around her. "Wait… this is my room…"

Running swiftly outside her room, thinking 'Why was I in my room? We were supposed to be training for genjutsu!' Then it hit her. "Of course! I am already in the genjutsu!" Sarada exclaimed. Remembering what her sensei taught them about genjutsu, the victim initially is not aware of being in the genjutsu. Deciding to explore the genjutsu world, Sarada opted to look for her mother. 'Shino-sensei mentioned that some genjutsu shows the victim their deepest desires, but not as accurate as what the mind creates.'

"Sarada?"

"Mama… ?" Sarada followed the familiar voice of her mother. She found Sakura at their front door talking to someone on the other side.

"There you are!" Sakura said turning to her daughter. "Boruto is here looking for you. Well, not just Boruto. Some of your friends are here."

"Oh!" Sarada remembered that she and her classmates were all under the genjutsu. 'I wonder if they're all aware yet' She thought.

Going outside, she saw that her mother was right. Not only was Boruto here but also the rest of her friends. Before she even got the first step outside of her home, she was immediately pulled by Boruto. By the look of his face, it was like he saw a ghost or something scary for he was paling up. Looking at the others, she saw they had the same expressions, just not as intense as Boruto's.

"Well it looks like you'll be out for a while" Sakura said smiling at them. "Just get back in time for dinner, okay?"

Sarada nodded before being dragged away. "Hey! Slow down, Boruto you idiot!" Using her super strength she inherited from her mother, Sarada bonked Boruto's head as hard as her fist can.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Boruto rubbed at his aching head.

"Why did you drag me?" Sarada demanded. "I can walk on my own perfectly fine! Anyway, what's going on?"

Boruto visibly shivered. "You remember we're all under a genjutsu, right?" Sarada only nodded. "Okay, so I woke up at home. Well, my mom woke me up. But that's not the point! That wasn't my mom! She was even scarier than I remembered!"

Sarada pursed her lips, "Hmm.. I see." She looked at the others. "How about you guys? Are there any strange things you experienced when you woke up?"

Chouchou was the first one to speak up, "I'll tell you what's wrong. My dad! He's not eating a lot, which is a real surprise since my dad loves food aside from me and my mom. And he's really fit! Not that I have any problem with that. Just the eating thing."

"My dad is acting like an idiot." Shikadai said lazily.

"Mine suddenly didn't know how to draw." Inojin added.

"My father is suddenly not feeling enthusiastic, as well as Uncle Gai." Metal Lee added.

After everyone stated what was unusual in their homes, they decided to roam around the village to see if anyone else is acting strange. While the group walked along the district, they heard a voice call at them. Turning around, they saw a woman with fading red hair reaching her waist and a man with blond hair with long spikes headed towards them. Boruto's eyes widened.

"No way…" he said in a whisper.

"Do you know them, Boruto?" Sarada asked.

''Yeah… sort of. I never met them in person before." Boruto said. "They're my grandparents."

"You mean… That's the lord Fourth?" Sarada gasped. Boruto nodded.

Kushina approached the group, Minato close behind. "What's going on here, children?" she turned to Boruto. "Why do you look like you just saw a ghost? It's not like we died in a war is it?"

Boruto was speechless and only shook his head. Sarada spoke up for him. "Oh it's nothing, Ma'am, Lord Fourth." She said, addressing Minato.

Kushina suddenly laughed. Sarada just looked at her expectantly. "Sarada-chan, are you okay? My husband wasn't the Fourth Hokage. It was your Grandfather!"

Sarada paled. "WHAT?!"

"You might want to look up there." Minato said pointing at the Hokage faces.

Sarada peeked at the mountain and nearly choked at what she saw. They were right, instead of Minato's face, it was her grandfather. But what shocked her the most was the last face.

"PAPA IS THE SEVENTH HOKAGE?!"

* * *

 **AN:** I know its short, but it's just a prologue yet. If you guys like it, I'll be going through with the chapters of this fic. This will not take until 10 chapters. Only 5 or 6 at the most. Please review! I'll be asking for ideas from you guys for the future chapters as well! :D


	2. Chapter 1: Alternate Universe

**AN:** I apologize in advance for any mistakes that I made here if any, including the plot. Please read the author's notes at the end of this chapter as well. The reason why I am not placing it here above is because it might include spoilers for some of the readers that have not watched the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime yet.

Please do enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Alternate Universe

"UNCLE SASUKE IS HOKAGE?!" Boruto screeched while the others stared, as surprised as Sarada and Boruto –Though the others have never met and seen Sarada's father, except for Chouchou. Boruto suddenly stopped and appeared to be deep in thought, then turned to Sarada. "If your dad is the Hokage, then this means that my dad is always at home! But I didn't get to see him when I woke up so he must be on a mission."

"Hmm… aside from my dad's weird behavior, I haven't seen my mom yet." Shikadai said.

"Neither did I." Inojin added. "They must be out together like they usually do."

"Let's just keep walking around. Maybe we might bump into someone we know." Sarada said finally.

The group started their walk through the streets of Konoha, eyes on a lookout for anyone they might know while they investigate the weird dimension that they've been sent into. Sarada looked calm and collected as most Uchihas are expected to be, but inside her mind she's already thinking of what her father might possibly be in this alternate world. She never saw any changes with her mother when she first saw her –but she figured she didn't get to stay long inside the house earlier, courtesy of Boruto dragging her out of their home. Meanwhile, Boruto is happily thinking about his dad being at home more often. But remembering the scary image of his mother that morning was giving him the chills. 'I better not piss her off.' He thought about what Hinata told him before he ran out of the Uzumaki home.

" _You better be back in time for dinner, or else." Hinata cracked her knuckles to emphasize her point. "Y-yes, M-m-ma'am!" Boruto saluted before running out as fast as his grandfather's yellow flash technique._

'I miss my real mom.' Boruto thought 'I can't wait to get out of this genjutsu. I promise not to take my mom for granted ever again!' Boruto swore to some non-existent deity.

* * *

"Guys! Can we stop to eat? I'm really hungry now," Chouchou whined.

The group of academy students has been walking aimlessly through the village since morning. By looking at the sun high up the sky, they can tell that it is already noon. Everyone agreed to stop and have lunch since they all felt hungry as well. And lucky enough, they did not have to walk far for they were already outside of the famous Yakiniku Q where Inojin's, Skihadai's and Chouchou's parents would meet up to have lunch in.

Taking a seat in two booths –since one booth cannot accommodate all 12 of them –they proceeded to browse the menu to choose what they would like to eat. After a waitress took all their orders, they chatter amongst themselves about what they plan to do to get out of the genjustu and how their real parents might be worried about them by now. An ANBU suddenly appear in front of them in a puff of smoke. They cannot see his –a male, by the look of his shape and stature –face since it is behind a bear-shaped mask that all ANBU ninja's are required to wear when on-duty. The konoha children stopped their conversation from shock of an unknown shinobi's appearance.

Everything was silent for a moment until the ANBU spoke, "Uchiha Sarada, your father requests your appearance at the Hokage tower."

Sarada, still shocked from the knowledge that her father from this world is the village's Hokage, nodded slowly but spoke, "Can my friends come with me?"

"Do as you wish," Was all he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Just a few minutes after the ANBU left, the waitress came with their orders. Immediately after Chouchou's food was placed in front of her, she began devouring her food as fast as she possibly can. The others just shrugged and dug into their own meals, clearly already used to the Akimichi girl's antics. Of course with the booths that they are all seated in are close to one another, all 11 of Sarada's companions heard of her father's impromptu summoning which became the topic of their conversation.

"Hey Sarada, it must be nice to have your dad as Hokage," Chouchou said still chewing a bit of food in her mouth.

"Pssh! As if! Being Hokage means he doesn't have time for his family," Boruto snorted.

Ever since his father became Hokage a few years before he entered the academy, it was no secret that Uzumaki Boruto hated his dad for that reason. He was fine with it for the first few months, but when Kakashi the 6th Hokage passed full responsibility to Naruto–which included tons of paperworks some were from Tsunade's time–and more paperwork meant coming home at late hours in the evening even escalating to not being able to come home at all at some days. He always saw the look on his mother's face during those nights when she thinks that both he and Himawari are asleep. When he ask his Hinata if she was okay with it, she just smiles at them and says that she supports their father –that it was his lifelong dream being fulfilled. Boruto accepted that just because he doesn't want to cause any more pain for his mother. But that didn't mean that he had forgiven his father.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to come with you to see your dad, Sarada?" Sumire softly asked.

At her words, everyone turned towards said girl for her answer. Sarada shrugged, "I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind." That wasn't her real father anyway.

A couple of hours passed, the grouped stayed a little bit longer after they finished their lunch just to rest their full bellies. Once they decided that it was enough resting and it was best to be heading to the Hokage tower to meet Sarada's father.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't just a Hokage.

He is one very lucky man. He has a beautiful wife –who can be very scary at times –and a father to an equally beautiful daughter. Years ago, he would never have thought that he would have a life like this. He was dubbed as a playboy. Always giving roses to every girl that catches his eye, would tell them the sweetest words that his mouth could form, then breaking their hearts when they see him doing the same thing with another girl. That had always been his life.

Then team 7 was formed. Cool and calm Menma, Lovesick Sakura and Playboy Sasuke with the ever energetic Kakashi as their leader. He never noticed his pink haired teammate back in their academy days since he was always flocked with girls fawning all over him. But he remembered her being at the top of their class competing for intelligence with Menma and Chouji. He never paid her attention, he had always thought that girls would easily just come up to him. But not her.

He found out after their teams were announced that Sakura was infatuated with Menma. He remembered the look of disappointment and anger etched on the Hyuga heiress' face. She too was infatuated with the blond, so the news that her rival get to be teammates with their mutual love interest was bad news for her.

After a few months training together as a team, he started noticing her more. He had to admit, Sakura wasn't at all very strong as compared to her other two teammates back in their genin days. She just had her talent of perfect chakra control. But that did not stop her. When the third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen retired and appointed Senju Tsunade as his successor, Sakura sought the opportunity to become the fifth Hokage's apprentice. Having worked with Sakura's parents in the past and being the godmother to her, Tsuanade accepted the proposition without any second thoughts.

Once Sakura started training under Tsunade, she rarely trained with her team. Sometime after that, Menma decided that he will be training with his own godfather and Tsunade's former teammate. With two of his teammates gone, Sasuke felt alone. Not even Kakashi's speech about youth can get him to lighten up. Gradually, he started flirting around with girls –neglecting his ninja duties. His father wasn't happy at all with how he turned out. And so Fugaku decided to send him to Orochimaru to train under.

The snake sannin was once obsessed with the powers of the Uchiha clan and attempted to kidnap one of their members. It was when Orochimaru had faced Itachi that he decided it was not worth risking his life for power that he cannot possess himself. Being defeated by Itachi made him realize that there are other ways in obtaining power than just stealing from other clans and experimenting on corpses.

With Sasuke and Menma training with their mentors outside the village, Kakashi was left alone –though Sakura was able to squeeze in a little training session with him, her mentor being inside the village after all. Fast forward to three years later, Menma finally came back to the village. Sasuke followed suit months later.

The first time their team had reunited, each of them acknowledged the other's growth and power. Of course, Sasuke never grew out of his playboy antics. Sakura was no longer the weak link of their team. And Menma became stronger than ever and learned to control the nine tails inside him. What changed was that Sasuke felt attracted to Sakura –but Sakura's admiration for Menma grew stronger as well. So he strived to gain Sakura's attention day by day. But his efforts were in vain –Sakura grew more irritated with him that gradually escalated to being pounded into the ground of even the wall. But that did not deter him from his goal. Sure, he still socialized with other women, though it was only to make them happy. His ultimate goal now was to win his pink-haired teammate's heart.

A lot happened after that and a few years later, here he is now the leader of the village –with a beautiful wife and an eleven year-old daughter, whom he is expecting to come through the doors of his office anytime soon.

"Papa..?"

* * *

 **AN:** Please don't kill me! I intended for this to happen for the sake of the plot ok? ;-;

If anyone is curious in how Sasuke became hokage, you'll all find out in a later chapter *wink*

 ***SPOILER*** Let's just assume that this story takes place after Naruto Gaiden but before Boruto: Naruto the Movie. We don't know yet what will happen to Sumire, if she will be transferring to another academy, since she was the perpetrator of the 'Ghost' Incident. Let's just assume she was let off the hook and everyone (by everyone, I mean the ones who knew about it) acted as if it never happened.

I just felt the need to add a bit of Sasuke's story before the events of Road to Ninja, but next time I'm going to skip to after Road to Ninja. Everyone will have their own POV (if you can call it that) since this will not only be about the Uchiha Family. As for Denki, Iwabe, Wasabi and Namida, I'm gonna have to play around with their family information since they were just side characters to the anime after all, but they did play an important role even though it was a minor one.

Ok, so the reason why Inojin didn't mention Ino was because he haven't seen her yet. The same for Shikadai with Shiakamaru, Boruto with Naruto and Chouchou with Karui. Since Temari and Karui did not appear in the Road to Ninja movie, I'm gonna have to study up their personalities and see which will fit them in this fic.

Please R&R! Your feedbacks help me in improving my writing skills!


End file.
